It is necessary for members or devices arranged in an aircraft to be small and lightweight. Therefore, it is necessary for an onboard illumination device of an aircraft to be similarly small and lightweight.
Therefore, Patent Literature 1 discloses that an organic EL (electro-luminescence) illumination device is used as an illumination device in a fuselage. Specifically, Patent Literature 1 discloses an example in which the organic EL illumination device is installed in an upper portion of a cabin window panel or the like.